Rock 'N' Roll Chainsaw
by Vanilla Wafer
Summary: After finally cleaning Giriko's room Mai thinks she can leave but Giriko comes in and starts to mess up the place again. Even worse he won't let her get back to cleaning, he wants to "play" One-Shot Giriko x OC


Well since there are no stories about Giriko I thought that I should write one. I love this guy. Anyway I think this really, really sucks I didn't think this through too much I just wrote whatever. Title derived from _Maximum the Hormone's **song Rock 'N' Roll Chainsaw**_ so credit to where credit is due _Maximum the Hormone! _Well anyways I hope you enjoy . . . I guess since I think this sucks.

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Soul eater or any of its characters._**

* * *

_Rock 'N' Roll Chainsaw_

She sighed heavily and picked up an empty bottle of liquor from the floor. Giriko never knew how to keep his room clean. Luckily the destructive demon weapon wasn't in the premises. The last time she had come to clean his room he was present. Watching her every move; making a bigger mess just to keep her inside longer. Sighing in relief she wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled.

"Clean!" The door creaked open; the sound of glass shattering on the floor came soon after. She whipped around to find Giriko standing by the door a shattered liquor bottle on the floor next to him. She let out a frustrated groan and fell to her knees. "Giriko-sama I just cleaned this room!" He shrugged his shoulders and pulled off his dirtied shirt. Tossing it aside letting it fall on the once clean floor. He made his way toward his dresser. He dug through it searching for a clean shirt leaving clothes hanging out from the drawers or on the floor. Finding a decent shirt he made his way toward his couch and sat down.

"Well get to cleaning Mai." she reached for a shirt on the floor. "Fix the clothing on the dresser first. You can pick up everything off the floor after."

"B-but . . ."

"Just do what I say." she pouted and made her way to the drawers quickly organizing the messy clothing. She slammed the drawers shut; reaching for a shirt on the floor she felt his presence behind her. She quickly stood up and turned to look at him.

"May I help you?" he grinned wickedly.

"Play with me." she blushed.

"But I just played with you two hours ago!" she whined. He grasped her chin and grinned.

"You like playing with me don't you?"

"Ah . . . ah. Y-yes I like playing with Giriko-sama." he smirked and let her go. He shoved her toward the bed. She grunted as she fell on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. He sat down on top of her hip. She whined; he was aroused and she could feel it. Giriko smirked; he began to unbutton her shirt. She gasped as he began to toy with her.

"G-Giriko-sama." she whimpered; Giriko smirked.

* * *

Giriko pulled on his pants and looked back at the figure sleeping on his bed. He smirked and left the room. She woke up and looked around the room. She let out a frustrated groan; the room she had just finished cleaning was a mess once more.

"Giriko-sama should have a male clean this room. That way it will actually get cleaned." the door creaked open. Giriko walked in a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"You're awake." she groaned.

"Unfortunately now I have to clean this room." he tossed the bottle on the floor shattering it. She glared at him. He walked over to the broken bed and laid down next to her. "You know if you weren't so messy . . ." he interrupted her.

"If I weren't so messy you wouldn't be here everyday." she blushed and turned away from him.

"Don't tease Giriko-sama." he smirked.

"Who says I'm teasing? I like it that you're here everyday." she rolled her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Yeah you get to play with me everyday." he grinned and pulled her closer to him.

"So what?" she sighed heavily and tried to pull away from him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I like playing with you but . . ." he laughed.

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with me?" she blushed.

"Ah . . . Ah." he smirked and kissed her.

"Oh well can't help it. Guess I gotta play with you and only you from now on." She blushed and looked away. He grasped her chin and made her look at him. She was still blushing. "Cute." He grasped her around the waist and sat her on top of him. "Come on let's Rock 'n' Roll."


End file.
